Dramatical Murder - Mafia-
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Fanfic elaborado en base a una novela visual BL llamada DRAMAtical Murder. Todo lo elaborado en este fanfic ha sido creado por fans, no hay spoilers, es más un fanfic con temática de mafia. Aoba es uno de los tantos primogenitos de la familia seragaki,pero su familia cometido un gran error y Aoba sera el que page las consecuencias de los actos de estas "nadie se mete con los kou"
1. Mala Jugada

**_Hola! este es mi nuevo fanfic (Esto de manejar ahora 3 fanfics y actualizar sera divertido) *-* , esta historia ya la tenia en mente casi 2 meses c: le agradesco a Zukamori que me ayudo a Editar el fic y Redactarlo. c: este cap lo hice con ayuda de mis compañeros del Roll que hacemos sobre Dramatical Murder , Zukamori el editor es el Usser de Aoba (Amenlo) espero que les guste. actualizare este semanal mente ya que Zukamori y yo estas adelantaditos xDD Espero que les guste sin mas el el primer cap  
_**

* * *

El cielo estaba cubierto por un nubarrón tan gris como toda la situación de momentos antes. El líder de la mafia, una de las tantas familias que hay, salió del lugar con una peligrosa mirada asesina; apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos se notaban blancos. Quería reprimir todo ese coraje y la euforia que le había producido aquel maldito suceso.

Hoy era el gran día. El gran día en que las dos familias, que vivían en una disputa eterna, limarían por fin todas aquellas astillas del pasado para formar un nuevo presente, con más poder, sin tener que pisarse los talones una a la otra. Querían formar un gran imperio, siendo el ritual de inicio una boda. Esa famosa boda que sería el eslabón clave entre los Kou y los Seragaki.

Hoy era el día en que el cabeza de la familia Kou y Haruka, una de las primogénitas de la familia Seragaki, se unirían en el sacramento sagrado. Eso era lo que supuestamente pasaría de no ser que todo, al final, fuera parte de un plan por parte de los Seragaki para matar al jefe del bando enemigo: Koujaku Kou.

Lamentablemente, aquellos traidores no se aseguraron de cubrir bien todos los agujeros de la ratonera y no lograron imaginar lo que ese pequeño detalle les haría perder aun por encima del derramamiento de su preciada sangre. De un momento a otro, aquel 'Gran plan' pasó a ser no más que un 'Gran fracaso' cuando su familia enemiga cayó en cuenta de las intenciones verdaderas gracias a una oportuna declaración por parte de un infiltrado mismo que, a esas alturas, estaba silenciado ya. Este iba a ser el pago causado por la avaricia, la codicia y la ambición en creces del actual cabeza de la familia que estaba a punto de perderlo todo: Raisuke Seragaki.

Todos lo sabían. Era el acto más estúpido que podía hacer la familia Seragaki; ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo, la carta estaba en el aire y el resto era recibir el vuelco por parte de los Kou. Koujaku se encargaría de exprimirles hasta la última lágrima, sabría ya cómo hacerlo.

Sin romper la tensión del momento, uno de los miembros Kou, observó a su pensativo líder desde el borde de uno de los adornos del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo aquella supuesta boda. Podía notar desde la distancia lo disgustado de su _mayor_. Luego del poco rato, se animó a hacerle frente acercándose, con el sigilo de los máximos _espías_ de alto rango, sin perder de vista cada uno de los detalles de dicho lugar; manía de desempeñar aquel, para muchos, _sucio_ trabajo.

-Koujaku.-El nombre resonó en eco, como un filoso cuchillo cortando el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- Respondió el aludido sin siquiera mirarle, estaba más concentrado observando cómo cada uno de los miembros de los Seragaki era asesinado.

El recién llegado dejó escapar un suspiro antes de colocarse en cuclillas, otra manía de su trabajo, y no reparó mucho en el escalofrío que sintió recorrerle la columna cuando su jefe le habló de esa manera tan congelada.

-Han sido unos imbéciles.-Pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la comisura de sus labios simulando limpiar algo-Pero podremos hacer el trabajo correctamente…-Guardó silencio mientras barría con la mirada aquella masacre, tampoco pareció tener importancia que mataran mujeres y niños frente a él- Han sitiado la zona…-apartó la mirada y se puso de pie para mirar con la frialdad inicial a su líder-…Pero no han encontrado al inútil que nos interesa.-Al ver que su líder parecía no escucharle, chascó la lengua y agregó-Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no quiso escucharme.

Entonces fue cuando hubo una reacción. El líder frunció el ceño y viró con brusquedad hacia donde estaba el osado que le hablaba de esa manera.

-Quiero que encuentres a ese bastardo, Zaid.

Ordenó dándose media vuelta para salir entonces del recinto. El chico que había recibido la orden fingió sorpresa en el rostro, mismo ademán que se desvaneció dándole paso a una sonrisa psicópata. Se relamió los labios y siguió pasos atrás a su líder.

-Estoy a sus órdenes-respondió con desdén, hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba un guante. Una vez afuera del lugar, miró hacia el cielo viendo el nubarrón-… _¿Vivo o muerto?_

-Reconocible. Quiero enviárselos de recuerdo en un elegante ataúd.-Escupió hacia el suelo, sin dejar de apretar sus blanquecinos nudillos-…Nadie se mete con los Kou.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Reviews (?)_


	2. El Nubarrón Continua

**Hola a todos! gracias por su Reviews! aqui un nuevo cap XD En realidad pense que seria mas largo pero Zukamori decidio dividir el capitulo en dos y creo que fue una gran opcion asi que en el otro cap saldra Aoba y noiz sksjsksjs 3 u sin mas les dejo el nuevo cap.**

* * *

_Fanfic: DRAMAtical Murder._

_Autor: Allen._

_Editor: Zukamori._

_Colaborador: Veoux._

* * *

El nubarrón continuaba.

No habían pasado muchos minutos desde que el hombre de peinado rebelde tomó un camino distinto del de su jefe. Durante ese tiempo, que había sido el suficiente, se dedicó a reunir información de una manera tan eficaz que sólo se reafirmaba aquél dicho del perro que baila por dinero; tan nefasto era que soltaban la lengua por unos centavos. Definitivamente, tan sapas las personas como podían ser.

Aún más pequeño fue el tiempo utilizado por sus contactos en obtener la localización del afortunado que pagaría las consecuencias de tan imprudente plan ahora echado a perder. _Aoba Seragaki_ era el que ahora tendría el honor de llevar el pago y los intereses sobre su espalda; aquél segundo hijo, el inepto e ingenuo muchacho que no vivía con el resto de la familia. Según la información proporcionada por Virus y Trip, el chico escapó a casa de su abuela apenas cumplidos los 9 años de edad con el pretexto de los turbios negocios de sus parientes-no quería entrar en ellos-, alegando también que lograría sus propios méritos y que lo único que quería ser era una persona_ normal._

Zaid sacudió la cabeza levemente despertando de sus pensamientos y miró hacia fuera de la ventana del vehículo en el que viajaba. No estaba interesado en los problemas que tuviera ese mocoso, mucho menos si tenía disputas con su propia sangre aunque fuera curiosa aquella clara decepción familiar. No, de hecho en lo único que debería estar pensando es en cómo concluir aquella operación con éxito. Las órdenes eran claras y precisas, y así tenía que cumplirlas: _matarlo_ pero dejar el cadáver _reconocible_. Chascó con suavidad uno de sus incisivos mientras hacía un cálculo mental, _una o dos_ balas serían la arisca solución… Por supuesto, siempre y cuando su presa no tuviera las agallas de creerse _héroe._

Sacó el arma que llevaba delicadamente guardada en un estuche pequeño y rectangular de color negro, así mismo el arma iba acompañada de pequeños cartuchos en sus cavidades respectivas. Se dispuso a limpiar y cargar su artefacto.

-Creo que es cruel que él pague por la estupidez de otros…-la voz de un chico con peinado de melena de león, rubio, interrumpió. La voz suave de Virus había formado una melodía que cortó el espeso silencio que los rodeaba, se acomodó los lentes antes de voltear a ver al joven de cabello negro desbaratado. Éste le regresó la mirada durante segundos y, sin interés alguno, continuó mimando el arma.

-Órdenes son órdenes…-Le respondió el azabache aún con la mirada en el estuche-Si está mal o no, no es de nuestra importancia.

-La vida es muy injusta-Se unió otro de los colaboradores con un aspecto bastante parecido al de Virus. Trip entró a la plática haciendo el intento con su mano de acomodar su alborotado peinado-, lo que importa es el dinero. Ya deberíamos saberlo.

-El dinero nunca podría comprar sentimientos-volvió a enmelar el ambiente Virus, con su tono tranquilo.

-Creo que alguien amaneció un poco sensible hoy. ¿Verdad?-La risilla que Trip dejó escapar, lejos de parecer divertida, sabía muy monótona. Virus se limitó a mirar sobre la ventana contraria mientras de reojo miraba a su atacante verbal, con reto.

-Bueno, ¿y a ti qué?

-¡Gemelos!-Exclamó Zaid sobándose el tabique de la nariz con frustración.

-No somos gemelos-Respondieron al unísono Virus y Trip.

El azabache soltó otro suspiro mientras con cuidado recargó la pistola dentro del estuche. Era preferible ignorarlos a dejarse llevar por la línea tan delgada que los dividía de la demencia con la realidad, además de que era preferible volver a enfocarse en el inicio de su cacería, deseaba ya ver temblando de miedo al futuro jefe de familia.

Guardó la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y tomó la carpeta que contenía la información que habían recolectado; una ojeada rápida bastaría grabar los datos en su cabeza.

**Aoba Seragaki. **_22 años. Residente en un pequeño distrito que queda a 4 horas de la capital dentro de la isla llamada Midorijima. Vive en un departamento de pinta modesta con su abuela. El departamento está a nombre de la familia Seragaki. Tuvo varios incidentes con pandilleros._

_Se graduó de la escuela media con honores. Asiste a la universidad pública los fines de semana en el turno nocturno. El resto de los días trabaja en un puesto de comida rápido llamado "Heibon"._

Un pequeño ruido al cerrar la carpeta volvió a romper el silencio. Un homicidio es algo que cualquiera puede hacer pero pocos desempeñar perfectamente. No sólo se trataba de visualizar el objetivo y jalar el gatillo, se necesitaba _estrategia_ y ello implicaba cubrir cada uno de los rincones para formar un muro impenetrable. Mirar las ventajas, desventajas contratiempos y un plan emergente. Debía de ser impecable.

Bajo su manga había tres ases. El primero decía que esperar a que Aoba terminara el turno en su trabajo era lo correcto. Lo seguiría varias cuadras y, una vez de asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos, darle el tiro.

El segundo, aunque poco ético, sería entrar al local como cualquier cliente recurrente, preguntar por Aoba y darle el tiro. El inconveniente es que luego de tomar la vida del peliazul tendría que hacer de ahí una tremenda carnicería para asegurarse de que nadie abriera la boca de lo sucedido. Una mueca desfiguró su rostro, él hacía trabajos limpios, era tan profesional en su trabajo de espía-matón que no se iba a permitir dejar evidencias innecesarias.

Así que usaría la tercera opción: Iría a la cómoda vivienda donde residía el mocoso con su abuela. Sería lo más sencillo asesinarlos en la tranquilidad del hogar de ambos. Sería algo muy tranquilo a decir verdad, debía de ser así porque todos sabrían que el acto fue llevado a cabo por la familia Kou, y no querían armar más alboroto del que ya; sólo habría que ajustar detalles, como el lugar del asesinato sin cambiar el hecho de que llegarían al departamento del _universitario honorable._

Sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente al leer '_Salida a Midorijima: 20 Km' _y ahora una sonrisa apareció en su inexpresivo rostro. Virus y Trip voltearon a mirarlo, divertidos.

-Será un emocionante secuestro.

Los rubios se limitaron a sonreír también. El arrepentimiento estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**:3 Le agradezco a Zukamori y a Veoux por ayudarme a editar y redactar el fanfic uwu muchisimas gracias ksjsk**

**:D Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**¿Reviews? :33**


End file.
